You Reopened My Eyes
by Toko Tsuki
Summary: The poor meets the rich, meeting Axel dragged Roxas into horrid events to uncover the death of his parents and avenge them. But, not all endings are happy. [AU] [AkuRoku]
1. Prologue part I

**_Rated T for language and blood _**

****

****

**_AN: First attempt on… this new writing style, and I suck… please don't hate me… and you can flame… if it's not IT SUCKS! Tell me why! I hate those who just say that! It's rude! They don't tell why, and I just get pissed cuz' they say it so rudely! T-T well, here's this… weird thing. Please R&R! _**

****

**Prologue **

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII **

I sighed again for the tenth time this day. I was heading home after a long day of school. I felt that city breeze blow in my face. I uncomfortably shifted and stuffed my cold hands into the pocket of my old sweater. My dirty blonde hair brushed my face according to the wind currents. It was cold. Sure I got a good for nothing cheap sweater to keep me warm but can you blame me?

Roxas, that's the name my dead mother gave me. Yeah, you heard my sulk it out. My mother is dead, and that apparently got my dad into the deep shitty holes called dept. When mom died everything ended.

My family used to live a great average life out in the fields near a beach. These were the Destiny Islands. I loved them because they were my home… until my mother died. My cousin, Sora is now the only family member that gives a damn about what trouble me and my dad are in.

So, exactly what's happening here you ask? I'll tell you. My mom died of murder… picked off the streets and raped to death. Horrible isn't it? I lived with my mother's side's family and they used to be so nice. But when mother died, they treated me and my dad sons of some street whores. My dad wasn't getting enough munny from his job so he got some extra jobs and works pretty much 24/7 now. I barely see him anymore.

My house is a small cramped up apartment with a bathroom, a kitchen, and two rooms. I scurried into my room and plopped on my bed. It was really dirty in here, but that was mostly because of the tissues and blood.

Tissues and blood… this brings up another topic to talk about. I still cry every night of course, but that doesn't explain the blood. You see before I left my family they decided to take it upon themselves to teach me a thing or two about how bad they feel about having their family member die. I figured I was hurt severely in the lungs. I went to some docs of course but all they did was gave me cheap pills and told me to live with it. I still cough out blood every now and then.

I miss my mother… very much. If the horrible dept we're in, this abuse, and this horrid city isn't enough… what else could happen? I sighed again as I finished my homework quickly and went for a quick walk.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII (this is just building the background so this may be the only time I'll say normal POV) **

The red haired man shrugged as his older sister began ranting about what kind of clothes she should wear. His green eyes glared evilly at the woman. "Axel-chan! I don't know what to wear! OMG!" She yelped while jumping around in circles.

"Shut the hell up, would you? It's all just a date with…" Axel tried to finish but was cut off.

"JUST A STUPID DATE? IT'S JUST A STUPID DATE? HELLO! I'M DATING LIKE THE HOTTEST GUY IN MY SCHOOL!" The woman yelled as her curled outwards blonde hair jiggled around. Her blue death orbs glared at the poor red-head who just sat there and shrugged.

"Dad was right, Selphie. You're getting pretty spoiled." Axel said sounding out the 'pretty' part slowly.

"A-Axel-chan! That's just mean! UWAAAAHHHHH!" The crazy girl started tearing up like nuts while holding a 50,000,000 munny dress.

"Well then you choose, I want to go on a walk…" Axel stood up from the couch he was perched comfortably upon and dusted his pants.

"…to where?" Selphie finally sounded serious, "it's my responsibility to care for you, y'know…."

"Anywhere but here…" Axel mumbled while pushing his sister away and walking out the door.

"Axel…" Selphie started but the door slammed shut "-kun…."

OK so you're like, "Gees! What the hell is his story" then here…

Axel is a rich boy, AKA the mayor's son. Not that Axel WANTED anything to do with the mayor… anyways, Axel's mother is a singer that travels around, and truth is that Axel really never got to meet his mother. His sister, Selphie was a spoiled brat who got everything she wanted because her dad supplied her with some munny, also that she got a job as a model. Axel was well, the black sheep of the family. Instead of being rich he wanted to be an average kid.

Axel walked down the streets and studied the graffiti on the brick walls. Once in a while stopping by allies and passing out munny. Yes, his little munny he got from his father and his job. All Axel wanted was for this city to be at peace again instead of having these poor kids without parents wandering around like this. He hated it.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII (Roxas POV) **

Oh, the weather forecast today is smoke and steam with a bit of sun, oh I stand corrected. NO SUN, kids like me wandering the streets and begging for munny and, graffiti all over the walls. Isn't that just perfect? A troubled city with troubling looks. Just perfect. I hated the streets and I hated this city, but most of all I hate my life. Probably THOUSANDS of kids like me who wander around for no absolute reason. It makes me sad that way.

I heard my cell phone ring, yes a poor kid like me has a cell phone, how awkward. I picked it up and heard the voice of my hyper cousin. "Yo, Rox-kun how's life treatin' ya?"

"Is it necessary to answer that question, Sora?" I asked kicking a can.

"No, but it's necessary to tell me how my blonde cousin is doing!"

I laughed. My cousin can always bring back a smile on my face.

"OK, just a little depressed but OK."

"That's good! I was worried. Well, I have to go. I'll call you later, k Roxy-kun? Bye."

"Bye." I said as he hung up. I hung up too and flipped the cell into my sweater pocket. I sighed then I felt as if I couldn't breathe. My lungs again… great. I held my hand over my mouth and griped the wall, scratching it with my nails. I felt warm blood spill all over my hand. I tried to calm down. I had to, that usually helped the last times this happened.

Blood dripped from my hand and on to the ground. My hand started to grip tighter onto the wall. I closed my eyes and hoped it would all just stop. But, life decided to be mean to me. When I re-opened my eyes I saw nothing but blurs of nothingness and before I knew it, I was out cold. I herd someone talking to me but I couldn't make out what he said. At least I thought it was a he. Maybe he was that angel that's gonna take me to heaven… maybe this is where life all ends. So I mentally smiled.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII **

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt I was laying on something very soft. Is it a cloud, is this heaven? I blinked a few times and my vision started clearing up. I looked around me. Sorry, not heaven… wait a… I was sitting on someone else's bed with no shirt on! What the---? I stumbled out of the bed and ended up falling flat on my face. I clutched my chest in pain. '_Stupid lungs'_ I silently cursed.

Then I heard foot steps. They were heading towards my room. I squeaked quietly and attempted to stand up only to fall back down. The steps were getting louder only making my heart beat faster. "My lungs!" I cried trying to get up again. I coughed out a little blood as the door squeaked open.

"Woah!" I heard a guy yell as I squealed.

"Go away you pervert!" I yelled without thinking. For once I actually looked up at the guy I just yelled at. He was smiling at me? "What the hell! Who do you think you---" I stopped thinking then. I stared up at his flashing green eyes. It was like I was in a trance of some sort. I just kept staring! It's just that his eyes. They shined down at my horrid blood shot blue ones. He must have noticed me staring at him because he laughed. I don't know what happened but I blushed and turned away. "Hentai!"

He laughed again, "Do you really think I'm some kind of pervert?"

I scoffed up at him and his fiery red hair. He looked like a horse… "HORSE MAN!" I said suddenly. What the fuck?

"OK, call me what you want shorty…" He started to walk closer to me.

"Say that again!" He smirked and kept walking closer. I scooted backwards until I hit the bed. I started sweating. What? Some anonymous man takes you to their house and takes your shirt off. What else could be going on in my mind right then? He reached out and traced his hand on my chest. I blushed a really deep red. "G-GET AWAY YOU RAPER!" I kicked him hard in the chest but he didn't seem to mind. What kind of man IS he!

He laughed again. I was starting to get annoyed. He traced him finger around my chest and rubbed an area. It stinged! "OW!" I yelled. Then I noticed the spot he traced over was swelling.

"You're rib is misplaced." The man sighed at me.

"W-What? What the hell do you give a damn about my injuries!" I was too much on cussing I didn't gat half of what I just said myself. I coughed out more blood as he brought his hand up and let the blood pour on his hands.

"You're badly injured… where are your parents? Did they do this to you?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"N-no!" Did I just answer honestly? I can't believe it… He's got me dead hypnotized…

"Then who did?" He asked. I looked down and didn't answer. "Fine, if you don't want to answer…" He put one arm behind my back and one below my legs and pulled me up bridal style. "Let's just get you fixed up first." I blushed redder than before as he started walking downstairs. He laughed again when he noticed my red face. So I slapped him.

"Where are you taking me, you bastard?" I yelled.

"I DO have a name y'know…" He said calmly.

"Yeah, what is it? Shitface?" I asked rudely.

"You're pretty funny, but the name is Axel, got it memorized?" he laughed. I blushed again and slapped him harder. "Hey, shorty," He said after two steps, "Do you have a name?"

"Why should I tell you!" I asked rudely.

"'Cause I told you my name, it's only polite…"

"Roxas" I said cutting him off. He stared down at me. "The name---it's Roxas."

"OK, Roxas just don't go all kawaii on me like that again…" He smiled at me and I slapped him again.

"What the fuck do you mean by that!" I asked sternly. He only laughed.

He took a turn on a hall and went down steps again. How could he know exactly where to go! I started getting cold. I guess I was shivering too because shitface here started holding me tighter. I glared at him as he knocked on a door. The door said 'Dr. Saix'. "Dr. Saix!" He yelled as crashes and shuffling was heard in the room.

A man with furry blue hair and an 'X' scar on his face came to the door. "Domo Axel-kun. Who's this?"

I looked at the man weirdly then Axel answered. "Roxas, look… he has this deep injury in his chest… and…"

Saix looked at Axel sternly. "You brought me a street rat to fix?"

I glared at him. No one… and I mean NO ONE calls me a street rat.

"No, I brought you an injured kid to fix…" Axel stated.

Saix turned from Axel's glaring eyes to me. "What the hell do you need?" he asked me. I started shivering more though I kept a straight face.

"Doctor Saix!" Axel growled then pushed the doc aside and laid me on a bed.

"Axel, your father WILL not be happy about this…"

"He's never happy with anything I do, hell I wonder if he's even my father."

"Axel!"

They argued on as I just lay there confused.

"You fix him, or I'll fire you!" Axel yelled.

Saix flinched then walked over to me. "Bastard…"

He shot something at my arm and I flinched in pain. I looked over to see a needle put to my arm. All of the sudden my body felt limp and I fell asleep.

TBC…

****

**_It sucks doesn't it? I suck at stories… T-T I wonder IF I should update… (really depressed) Please review… It might help some… _**


	2. Prologue part II

**_Rated T- Language, blood, and slight naughty thoughts… slight… SLIGHT! _**

**_Disclaimer- If I pwned KH there would be more kissing scenes between Roxas and Axel and Riku and Sora. _**

**_A/N- Thank you for reviewing! T-T I've never got so many reviews for just one chapter! So forth I decided to update! Love y'all! (sends kisses to everyone) T-T _**

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII **

_The dark figure came closer to me. I backed up in fear as it started laugh. The alleyway was way too small and the THING just kept taking advantage of that. It's human like figure frightened me along with the giant antennae hanging from the back of it. I hit the dead end. I felt the wall's rocky bricks scratch my back roughly as its glowing yellow eyes stared down at me. It held its hand back and… _

I jolted up from the spot I was sleeping, the traces of that species still haunting my mind. A dream, was it all a dream? I sure hope it was because I am NOT believing I got kidnapped by some whore of a jackass… Gees that was… horrible… I really need to stop sleeping late. I sat up and stared at the wall in front of me. My vision is always blurry in the morning. I saw nothing but white. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes a little. There was something red and orange in front of me… wait a minute… my room is WHITE, not to mention my whole apartment! I rubbed my eyes in hope it was all an illusion. I let out a high pitched squeal as I eyed the lit fireplace in front of me. This defiantly not MY room… nor MY house… My breathing was hitched as I sat there.

It wasn't a dream! I held my chest and felt a hard cast put over it. I screamed again. I scurried upwards and tried running towards the door, only to trip on my own feet and fall flat on my face. I twitched as I heard the door open. "Hey, what's going on--- oh, I see you're awake…"

I whimpered a little, then crawled away from the person who had just entered though I had a PRETTY good guess of who it was. I sat just inches away from the fireplace scoffing. I let out a shrug then growled rudely, "You pervert! Leave me the hell alone!"

I felt him stare at my back as I kept on twitching. His footsteps we're loud, especially in this fireplace area filled with couches, pillows, and lamps. Wait a minute… I stumbled to a couch and grabbed a heart shaped pillow and without hesitation, threw it at the visitor. I heard him catch it and laugh at me, "Oh, c'mon, you really think that's gonna work?"

"SHITSUKANI!" I yelled as I threw another pillow at him. He caught that one too, I think. I heard the echo of his feet ringing back and forth through the room. He was getting closer. I kept my eyes away from him, afraid to make eye-contact. I heard the foot steps stop and I was guessing that he was right behind me I whimpered again. I felt his is warm, strong arms wrapped around me and I felt his hot breath on my head. I flinched, what am I thinking! I pulled away and glared at him. "You--- What the hell do you think you're fucking doing!"

He still had that annoying smirk on as he approached me again. Axel, yes… it wasn't just some stupid nightmare… I was REALLY kidnapped by a jackass. I flinched again as he slowly moved towards me. As he did I noticed I still didn't have a shirt on. I blushed and threw another pillow at him. That… definitely didn't work. I stopped breathing as he finally got at least three feet away. I fell backwards and tried stumbling away. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, this time facing me. With that he pulled me into a warm hug. I heard his heart beat against my ear. "Stop fretting! I won't DO anything, swear it!"

I glared up at him, "How can I trust you on that, you horse shit!" He laughed heartedly and pointed to a picture that was placed right above the fireplace. There was a man with long spiky blond hair and emerald green eyes. He had that dominant look that made me notice who he was… he was… "That's my father…" Axel said cutting off all of my thoughts. He was the mayor's son, why am I not surprised? He looked at me again and laughed as I studied the picture. I felt him hug me tighter so I clutched on to his shirt for some anonymous reason. Maybe, it's that his warm chest made me feel so---so… carefree and his strong arms made me feel safe. The sweet sent of him filled my nose causing me to fall right to sleep. I felt him watching.

Why was I this way? I HATED him, yet… I acted like he was my best friend or something. Is this real? Is someone taking over me? Am I in love? But that can't be! I can't fall in love with the mayor's son! He was so rich… and I was such a---a burden… not to mention that he was a cocky jackass. His warmth enlightened me for some reason… his heart was like a racing train. Is it true…? No, it can't be true! It just can't! I can't be gay not with this--- this…

"Hey Roxas!" I heard someone shout. I jolted up from my mixed thoughts and blushed. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" The horse man continued. I looked up at him and thought for a moment. Home, Here….

"SCHOOL!" I yelled racing out the door. Axel grabbed me back and handed me my shirt. "You're not going to school like that y'know…"

"Whatever jackass!" I yelled pulling my shirt back on quickly. He smirked at me. I saw it… "Pervert..."

"Whatever, here…" He handed me my cell phone. "I added my number on, just call whenever you need help, k?"

"Like I ever will…" I mumbled. I pushed him out of the way and ran off. I saw him wave at the corner of my eye… I blushed again and ran faster. I didn't want to see him again, I didn't want to hear him or feel his warm safe arms again… I just wanted to move on… but no… I felt a flip in my stomach telling me to go back… but I didn't listen. I felt tears in my eyes. But why? Why?

I rushed off hoping I was far away enough. I stopped to take a breath. Mr. Zexion is not going to be happy today… hell when was he ever. Will he understand what I just went through? I stopped thinking and started running again, I knew I was gonna collapse sooner or later. In fact, should I even be running after the surgery I think I got… Axel… I shook the thoughts out of my head and sped up. I was confused, though. Where was the school? I stopped running to catch my breath again. The name started ringing around in my head. Axel… I shook my head and took a look around where I was and was surprised to see that I was right next to my house. I twitched in utter anger, what was this some sorta practical joke set on by life? I sighed then ran the short-cut to my school easily seeing the entrance and rushing straight to it. Axel…

Outside of the classroom I heard my teacher's lectures taking place and the moans of boredom from all of my classmates. I shrugged as I took a few steps in. I did not want any of this happening. Why the hell did life have to be so mean to me yesterday? "MR. KAZE!" I heard Mr. Zexion scream. "WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME!"

His stare of death could make anyone scream in terror. "Slept in…" I lied… kinda.

"BAD EXCUSE! 30 MINUTES AFTER CLASS!" He yelled at me, but I was used to it… a bit too used to it. I walked down the rows to my seat hearing giggles and had that feeling of being pointed at and made fun of. The usual mornings. I took my seat next to my only friend. She smiled at me as I took my seat. "Ohayo, Roxas-kun… you sleep well?"

"Kinda…" I simply answered ignoring the laughter and the yells from the teacher to shut the class up.

"Doesn't sound all too good, what happened?" She asked as her deep blue eyes went from me to her assignment.

"N-nothing…" I lied as she flicked her blonde hair behind her ear and smirked at me.

"Sure, Roxas sure…" I knew she was being sarcastic… I wish I could tell her the truth but, something was holding me back…

"What did I miss, Naminé?" I asked her. She giggled.

"And, how many times have you asked me that?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I wished that school NEVER existed…

Naminé looked at me and smiled. "It looks like you found your first love, Roxas."

I blushed. I hate it how she's just able to read my emotions that way. Not that it mattered, I heard that she was going out with Seifer anyways. Though I don't know why… he's such a jerk. Enough of this crap… me and Naminé are like Bro and Sis… end of story.

"So you did?" She continued.

"N-no! Where'd that come from!" I asked.

"Your face, you look like you just kissed someone… who is it? Is he hot?"

OK, not only Naminé could tell I was somehow 'In love' with someone but she also knows I'm bisexual… is there ANYTHING you can keep from her?

I shook my head. "Look, I don't like anyone, alright! Just get off the subject…" I said hoping she would just let it go.

There was an awkward silence between us as she began to doodle in her notes (like usual) it was a picture of me and some guy hugging. She smirked and I blushed again, man I hated her and her… fantasies… for all I know I think she's in a yaoi fan club… y'know… boy love… I played with my fingers pretending not to notice.

She smirked more and ripped out a piece of paper out of her notebook. With it she started drawing a VERY detailed picture of he and some guy hugging she even put some captions in "I love you, Roxas" "I love you too!" I glared at her as she continued torturing me… well at least it's better than Zexion's lecture… now that was annoying.

After a while I laid my head back and stared at the board. There was something about an assignment. I don't remember… the board looked like it was changing., red hair green eyes. I blushed and banged my head on the desk, sure enough getting weird stares from the class. I blushed redder in embarrassment and Naminé giggled. "You thinking of your boyfriend?" She laughed. I slapped her in the back of the head as she giggled. The whole class glared at me, especially Mr. Zexion. Naminé laughed a "good luck" Then turned back to her manga, 'Loveless'. No wonder she gets these weird fantasies…. I heard Zexion walk up the rows. Gulping I looked back at him.

"One more time Mr. Kaze and you're in the principal's office!" He hissed. I just gave him a cool like stare hoping he would just get off it. Even as I was getting in deep shit, I still heard the name… Axel.

After class… the horrid and most torturing day of class and detention ever. Naminé decided to walk with me. "So, who is it, Roxas? Someone here in our school? A celebrity? A storekeeper?"

I shook my head. She examined me and my backpack looking for clues. She dug into my backpack pocket and pulled out my silver phone. I quickly turned around. "Hey!"

"If he's really your boyfriend you have to have his phone number!" She searched through the names.

"Give it back, Naminé! That's unfair!"

"Am I ever?" She ran across the school yard and had me chasing for her. She stopped suddenly and squealed.

"You like…" Naminé was cut off when someone punched me forward making me fall on the wet grass.

"Stop playin' with my girl!" I heard a rough voice. I know that voice it was the voice of…

"Seifer!" Naminé begged. "I was just trying to find out who he likes!"

Seifer pulled her off. "I don't care let's go Naminé… the gang's waiting…"

I watched Naminé wave goodbye was they approached two more figures. Fuu and Rei.

I pulled myself up as I reached for the dropped cell phone on the ground, but as I got it, it rang. I flipped it open to reveal a text messaging. I blushed as I read it.

_Subject- Hey, Roxas _

_From- Axel Hoyani _

_To- Roxas _

_Don't forget to call whenever you need me… and just to visit sometimes… I just gotta mention that you are absolutely adorable when you sleep! _

_Well yours truly, _

_Axel. _

I blushed redder than before. "C-cute?" I mumbled. I dusted myself off and walked home leaving a reply.

_Subject- (none) _

_From- Roxas _

_To- Axel Hoyami _

_Leave me alone you jackass and what do you care about my sleep. I'm just fine without you! Go the hell away…and… Goodnight… _

_Love, _

_Roxas _

I flipped the phone back into my pocket and laid on my bed tired from sleep. "Jackass…" I mumbled. "Why do I love you?"

And fell right to sleep.

**XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII**

There was a loud boom and I crashed upwards. I looked at my door and voices started snickering. I crawled out of bed and put my ear to the door, hoping it was just my dad and his papers. Then I heard someone talk.

"Ha, old man, this is to put you out of misery!" The voice was really light and mean.

I peeked through the keyhole of my door and spotted two men in black cloaks. One had a really sophisticated gun and the other held six knives of utter steel. I started breathing faster as I heard another boom. I heard a cry. DAD! There was blood splattered everywhere and then the men disappeared. I barged my own door down and ran to the man on the floor. To my disappointment, my dad was lying there, his arms cut off and thrown to the side, the bottom half of his body split from the top. He was soaked in his own blood battered into shreds I cried.

"D-Dad!" I bent down.

He huffed out in one last breath. "Th-Those men in black… they killed your mother… please… Roxas… I want you--- to deliver my vengeance!"

"DAD!" I rushed to a phone. "Don't say that you'll survive! I know you will!" I sputtered out, I had not much to say with the salty tears that ran down my weak face. I typed in 911 and yelled out, "MURDERERS CAME TO MY HOUSE AND INJURED MY FATHER HURRY!" They mumbled something back to me but I didn't listen. My dad smiled at me.

"No, I feel I won't… but I will tell your mother hi…"

"SHUT UP!" I watched as my father twitched violently and his ocean-blue eyes go to the back of his head. "Father, no!" But he was already dead.

"Um, excuse me, where are you at this point, hello?" I heard the woman on the other side of the phone ask.

I mumbled the street to her and hung up. It all started with Axel, why does it have to end this way? Why?

TBC…

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SUCKY AND CONFUSING! I was suffering writer's block in hell terms and I wanted to add in some AkuRoku fluff y'know… the usual… thanks again for reviewing! I read this over three times and thought it needed to be changed… I changed it once… and it still isn't at its best! Please R&R I really appreciate it! Because I don't like feeling blue… love ya guys! Sienara! **


	3. Chapter I Crisis

**Disclaimer- … _d_oes this _H_AVE to b here _EVERYTIME_! (PPL: Yeah) FINE! I don't **p**_wn anything… I'm twelve for no damn sake! I barely pwn a dollar! _**

**_A/N I'm sorry the last chapter sucked and was confusing folks but this chappie… I made some PRETTY weird and twisted tweaks to make it sound better… I hope… if u don't like it it's fine by me… All I will do id sit in a corner and shrug about what to do next… it'll hurt in that dark area where the hearts suppose to be, and I won't write in like… a month but yeah… _**

_Moogle- Tah! _

**Cloud- Tah! **

Tifa- Tah!

**_Dude- wtf! _**

_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**_X**I**_I**I**

**Pitch black… **

**_It was perfect_** for this day, so convenient. The rain pellets shot to the ground as I stare at the blank carcass, the red blood splattered all over the kitchen floor. Tears formed in my eyes and dropped silently to the ground. My dad was always so happy so cheerful, at least whenever I TRULY got to see him, but seeing him now, like this? In so much pain and guilt, it hurt me… it hurt me the most.

**_"Y_**ou dumb ass…" I murmured as I picked up my father's armless, top half of a body up. His bloody stained my white bed shirt as I pulled him closer. I loved my dad, more than anything. It seemed now, that I should just DIE. I heard the sirens and the ambulances and police cars screech into the parking lot of my home. There was yelling and rushing coming from the door.

I dropped the body and scoffed. My tears subsided as I opened the door, revealing men in white suits carrying a flat bed. "Where is he?" One man roughly hissed.

"No use… he's already dead." I said in a monotone. The men ran past me as five police rushed right up to me along with a bunch of news reporters. I shrugged as they approached.

"Can you tell me what happened?" A woman asked holding up a mic at my face. A camera was hidden behind the crowd as I sighed at their ignorance. "Who murdered your dad? Are you OK?" "Tell us!" "We need to know kid…" "C'mon!" The voices rang back and forth. The questions hurt me as I backed up only to be cornered by more. I just couldn't take it…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at me. Why, why? "Nani? N-nani?" I mouthed my thoughts. The whole crowd looked at me as I broke down and cried. "Why don't you all just go away?" I snapped rudely.

"YEAH, BITCHES!" I heard a loud and rough feminine voice yell. I watched as a few of the crowed members were pushed aside as a blonde haired girl in a kimono stormed up to me. "Mind telling me, WHY PEOPLE ARE RUSHING TO YOUR HOUSE AT 1:00 IN THE DAMN FUCKING MORNING YELLING ON TV THAT SOMEONE WAS MURDERED!" She was so stupid sometimes… she just answered her own question. Her long blonde hair was put up into a bun, two chopsticks creating an 'x' in her hair, she wore a blue kimono with a flower decoration sewed on and light blue ribbons tied across her waist matching her deep blue eyes.

"Naminé, may I ask WHY you are wearing this stuff?" I saw her blush then giggle, but that subsided pretty quickly. "STOP CHANGING THE DAMN SUBJECT YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!"

The crowd started retreating due to Naminé's burst of anger. Naminé was NEVER the one to wake up in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. I laughed a bit then saddened again. She gave me a curious eye and I shuttered a bit. "What happened, Roxas?" She asked calmly. I turned away from her.

"No-nothing, nothing you need to know…" I sighed while re-entering my house. To my discomfort, she followed me in.

"Roxas, did you forget that we were best friends? C'mon! You--- you have to help me here… tell me what's wrong!" She begged from behind me. I rolled my eyes as I heard her stumble forward trying to catch up. I truly did wonder why girls wear those slippers, or so more walk in them. I ignored her rants and headed for the bloody kitchen. I just glanced back once to see her kicking off her slippers and running towards me. "Roxas!" She begged. I pointed forward to the dead body that the men in white where putting on a white flat bed and studying. I heard her gasp. "Ro- Roxas I-I'm so sorry! I-I never thought--- and---" She trailed off and looked downward guiltily. I turned around and placed my hand on her frail shoulder.

"Don't worry, it--- it isn't your---" I saw tears dripped wildly from her face. She looked back up at me then within a swift second hugged me. "eh…?"

"This is so horrid! Why? Why?" She kept repeating why and sobbing into my chest. I sighed as she looked back up at me. "Even though I've barley met your father…" she choked" I'm sure he was a nice man…" I stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry."

"Naminé, stop it. It isn't your fault… and… just stop it…" She pulled away from me and looked again at the armless and legless man on the white bed. A police man idly walked up to me holding a tiny notebook and a pen. He had three badges on his blue coat and his hat was put on sideways covering his short auburn hair. "Can you tell me exactly what happened to you, who were these murderers, how did they get away?"

Naminé stopped sobbing immediately examined the police and scoffed something about 'stupid questions' and 'bastards' quietly to herself. I giggled in a 'boyish' way then turned to the police. "Well, I woke up after hearing a gun shot so I put my ear to the door and---" I continued explaining while I guess he was jotting the whole story down on his notebook.

"Men in black, eh? We've gotten seven murders from them so far…" The police said after stuffing his notes and pen into his pocket. I looked at the man curiously. "Seven? Why isn't it on the news?" I asked him he sighed at me.

"It was gonna be, till you scared all of the news people off…" I saw Naminé scratch the back of her head sheepishly. The police man saw the doctors in white approaching so he walked off. The bed was hauled past by me and Naminé. In it was my father. Dead. Afterwards a doctor walked up to me and sighed. "I-I'm sorry…" I smiled at him.

"S'ok…" I said. I really didn't feel like smiling but I just didn't need anyone worrying about me. The man nodded and left me and Naminé standing there.

"Hey, are you sure you're OK?" Naminé asked me. I turned to her and pat her back.

"Course, now go home before Seifer finds out you hugged me…" She punched me in the arm and laughed playfully.

"MUU! OK, fine but I'll be back…" She smirked at me and left with a "Toodle-doo Roxy-kun!" I watched her as she put her sandals back on and walked away disappearing into the rainy night. The rain fell to the ground, flooding the streets as she left. Thunder crashed a boom as the rain fell, lightning hit as fast as the speed of light. The Dark of the night matched on to this and created a true nightmare when you're not asleep. I felt tears fall out of my eyes as I stared at the men putting my father into the car.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head lay upon my messy dirty blonde hair. Wait a min--- "Hey, are you OK?" I pulled away and turned around breathing fast and uncontrollably. There, standing was Axel, red hair spiked backwards and his emerald eyes staring down at me. But this time he put on a face painting, upside down tear drops below each eye of forest green orbs.

I twitched then snapped, "Who invited you!" He walked closer to me and laughed. He traced his hands over my face and smirked. He lowered his face so his nose was just inches from mine; I felt his red hot breath on my face.

"I just saw you on the news…" He said pulling me closer. "and decided to help…" I quickly pulled away and glared at him.

"Go away!" I yelled. He pulled me into a hug and smiled.

"And you're not sad about your father's death?"

"I---I am… but… It pisses me off when you're around!" I snapped. He let me go and gave me sad eyes. I could tell he was hurt by what I just said.

"…" I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry…" He apologized as he began to walk off. I just stood there and stared as he left into the rain just like Naminé… but… in a more depressed manner. He was slumping forward, hands stuffed into his coat pocket… and I was standing here letting the rain hit me down, bloody white shirt and grey shorts clinging onto my legs. To my surprise I felt a tear run down my face. "rrrr…. " I snapped at myself while turning my back on the area he disappeared to. My mind was made up, and probably his too, our meeting was just a bunch of bullshit.

I ran over to the ambulance and they warned me to stay here and wait. Though I thought, what are they doing? He's DEAD there is NO way you can revive him. But I nodded to them anyways. The ambulance vehicle disappeared around a corner leaving me here… I sighed then head back to my house only to find a man in a black cloak messing inside. "Hey you!" I yelled. He jumped upwards and squealed a bit.

"Heh heh!" He laughed nervously. I gave him a death glare… he laughed nervously again then pushed past me and out the house, quickly I grabbed an umbrella and tripped him. He squeaked then scurried away again. I was about to call him back when I noticed he dropped something. It was a picture.

There were twelve people… all had their cloak hoods pulled over their heads so you couldn't see their faces. Immediately I noticed the two that murdered my father were there. I scowled, they we're both to the left of the picture… holding hands? I looked closer and yes indeed they we're holding hands. I gasped then looked at the others, indeed each had their hands attached to someone, except for two. One was on the right corner playing with cards and the other was leaning on a brick wall next to him. His body shape looked faintly familiar. He was skinnier than the rest of them and was blankly staring at the sky. I pondered at the picture a bit more then put it into my pocket. I looked at my house one more time before looking to the ground and turning around.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice called to me. I winced then looked up to see four figures approaching. One had gravity defying brown hair and was running towards me. Another was just about a half a foot taller and had long silver hair, he casually walked following the hyper active one. The two other figures behind them where both girls, the first one I noticed as Naminé (the kimono is kinda obvious). The second one had long auburn hair and a school uniform on.

The brown haired one finally got to approaching me and jumped a hug on me pinning me to the water covered ground. I looked at him as he looked me straight in the eye. Blue orbs of the exact same color clashed. "S-Sora…?"

Sora smiled sweetly then got up helping me up too. "Hey, cuz'…" His expression immediately saddened. "S-so uh, where is… he?" My smile I never noticed that crawled on my face subsided. I didn't answer as the other three finally caught up.

I looked at Naminé and the other two. Naminé smirked at me. "So… do you remember these two?" Yes, Naminé lived on the islands with me, and surprisingly, we moved together. Anyways, I studied the two 'other people' curiously. The silver haired one gave me a smirk and the auburn haired one gave ma a cute plead. "C'mon Roxas! You know you remember me!" She begged.

I stared for a while then they started changing… the silver haired one got a bit shorter and his hair became shoulder length. Then it hit me hard, Riku! I continued pondering on the other Girl. She grew a bit shorter too. Her auburn hair got much, much shorter and her clothes changed into a short shirt showing her belly button and a purple skort. The name rushed to my head, Kairi! They gave me pleading eyes (Riku only hiding it behind his smirk) as I stared at them. I tapped my chin with an index finger then said "Yeah… Don't ring a bell, at all…" I smirked.

Kairi slapped me and Riku grabbed my head and gave me a rough noogie. "OK, OK, fine, how are you guys doing, Riku, Kairi?" Riku let go of me and just smirked.

"Fine…" Riku said punching me playfully. Sora laughed at me as I scratched my rain dripped hair. My mind re-pondered to the men in black. I stared at the ground as everyone else were laughing in their little reunion.

_He huffed out in one last breath. "Th-Those men in black… they killed your mother… please… Roxas… I want you--- to deliver my vengeance!" _

"I will, I will…" I whispered to myself. "Hey, uh, guys… can we take a walk around?" I asked my friends. Sora nodded curiously while everyone else just simply said 'yes' in their own little way.

I nodded back then headed somewhere in this rainy night. I felt the others follow close behind me, except for Sora, who easily kept up beside me. "Something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head then fixed my head on the pavement of the ground. "Um… Gomen… Roxas…. You're father and all…" I heard him sigh. I smiled up at him.

"S'ok… It's not YOUR fault…" My voice snarled at the end as I added silently (it's someone else's…) My eyes pondered forward again, heak I didn't even remember where I was going. Then there was a faint yell in the distance. The voice sounded so… familiar.

"Wonder who that was…" Sora said. I rushed forward as I heard him call from behind me. "Matte, Roxas!" I ignored his calls and dashed straight forward. The darkness started clearing up as I approached the man who yelled. On the ground laid a man, yes… but not just any man…

"Axel…?" I shook him. He was knocked out completely. I heard my friend's footsteps as they approached us.

"Hey, Roxas… what's…" Everyone looked down at the unconscious man.

"This---this was my fault." I cried. I laid my head down on his chest.

"R-Roxas…?" I heard my cousin say. Through the words my brother said I heard a heart beat. Immediately I jumped up and tried pulling Axel up. "Guys, help! We have to get him back home! He's alive!" They looked at me weirdly, then Riku easily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Lead the way…" He said. I looked at him in fright. They grew so much since the last time I saw them… I looked at Sora who was giggling at Riku's side… hmm… I wonder…

**_TBC… _**

**_A/N- Yes… It took me that long to write this measly thing… next time we learn more about Axel's life… Tee Hee! Thanks for reading! Please Review! All the reviewers who've read this far I appreciate you guys! (sniff) you're all the best! This pushed my higher up, and helped me write at my best thanks guys! _**


	4. Ch 1 Axel POV

**_Disclaimer- All rights belong to Square Enix I pwn nothing at all. _**

**_Hi guys! This chapter is really short… because well… I'm just explaining the least bit of Axel's REAL life. I've been feeling down… because there's been a lot really HORRIBLE things happening to me lately… I just can't keep up my mind… sorry guys! _**

**_Anyways, this chapter is just… just read it! Well, after hearing from our blonde friend for three whole chapters, I decided I should just change it for a second…. Yeah… anyways, it's time for Axel to be the Hollywood star! (bangs chest confidentially.) _**

**- - - - - - - ------- >>>>>**愛渇望および破損 --- - - - -

**- - - - - - - ------- >>>>>**Love, lust, and Tears --- - - - -

I was such an idiot. How could I think that he would ever so nicely agree…?

* * *

**_The cold_** rain hit my face and ran down it slowly leaving drops across my face, lightning flashed every once in a while and revealed my sad face filled with hurt emotions. I know I can be such a fool sometimes, so desperate to do what I want; maybe I'm spoiled as well. My eyes looked down and followed the fast flowing water that was heading for the sewers from the sky, probably the sky was crying for him, I know it started with me… 

I groaned in pain as my head started pounding causing me to lean against the graffiti colored wall. My breath hitched as I gripped my head and held my head with both hands, it was a weakness I guess I had ever since I was born.

I slumped on the wall making me go into a sitting position hoping I could gather up a little heat. I flinched and brought my weak index finger up to my eyes and sighed. Closing my eyes I ignored all of the rain around me and concentrated on my finger, slowly a small light appeared on it. I opened my eyes quickly peering around, checking if anyone was watching. Seeing no one, I let the light grow into a warm flame and sighed in relief. Water does put out the fire, you know. I smiled, I didn't even know I still had my powers, I'd always forget…

"I see you're still in good shape," My thoughts scrambled away as I flinched in shock, quickly putting out the fire and looking up at whoever ruined my moment. He was familiar, the black cloak and that same childish giggly voice… I hissed as he walked closer to me causing me to jump upwards in a protective position. "… Axey-kun!" He opened his arms I guess hoping for a hug as all I did was glare daggers back at him. "Don't you remember me!" He continued, just more the reason to hate him. In fact, I was ready to kill him at any moment. I saw him smirk under that black hood of his as he came closer. Swiftly, I lunged forward and threw my clenched fist square in his face, course I remembered him, but who would wanna see HIM again? I watched as he jumped back a few steps in pain, he yelped and collided to the wall holding his face in pain.

"What the hell do you want, you asshole?" I hissed as he removed his hand and taking off his hood slowly, revealing a man about twenty years old. He had light blue eyes, almost green. To match it was hair gelled up into a Mohawk that looked sorta like a mullet. Two hairs fell out of the do and on to his pale skinned face that had a giant red mark due to my fist. "Demyx…" I hissed out his name as he kept his hand over one eye still in pain.

"You know that was mean Axey!" I kicked his stomach in reply making him move his arms over his stomach and bend forward in pain, "…not happy to see me…" he cried his voice a bit hitched and low from pain.

"No SHIT Sherlock!" I snapped. Rolling my eyes I turned around and started walking off.

"…b-but Axel! We need you again! The superior needs you to---" I summoned a Frisbee like weapon with black handles and knives sticking out of the sides, otherwise known as a chakaram and swiftly turned around. I threw it at him only missing him by an inch and hitting the brick wall beside his face. "eek…!" I heard him shriek as I summoned the other chakram.

"I told you I quit, I quit two years ago, so why try to get me back now? You think I've been dieing to kill someone, YOU THINK I WOULD JOIN FOR A BLOOD THIRSTY SWEEP!" I yelled at him making a fire wall burst around us. He shrieked again and backed away from the fire. After all, all 'THEY' are are filthy blood thirsty animals.

I sighed as he started stuttering again. "F-fine, then w-we'll just kidnap him our—ourselves! Wouldn't you just be so happy, we'll make s-sure he'll be tortured a-and…" He paused and pulled out a small paper from his pocket, "… harshly taught to kill!"

It was a part of the gang I was with, humans with unusual powers, hell, were we even human? It would always be a danger for us, we we're always destined and ordered to kill the ones with our blood so each and every one of us was independent beings, why? There was no reason, only cause our boss is CRAZY for blood shed. I quit the day they ordered me to kill my mother and sister, the only two that shared my power, but just hasn't harnessed it's full potential yet, I was a walking rain cloud since then and would only care for others. But who am I to talk, after what I did to Roxas, I feel ashamed.

I guess he must of noticed I stopped to listen cause he stopped stuttering and continued his talk. "His name is---Roxas." Everything froze then, everything stopped moving for a split second as the word 'Roxas' crawled out of his small lips. Immediately the fire died down and my chakrams disappeared. I looked down letting out an aura of madness to scare Demyx, he whimpered and walked backwards, closer the brick wall, once again.

I lounged forward and grabbed the collar of his black cloak, easily lifting my up against the wall with my right hand. He whimpered above me making me in return punch him harshly in the stomach making him flinch uncomfortably. His eyes had tears of pain running down his pale annoying face, I smirked at this and held up another fist. Then, I was suddenly feeling light, my head shot around me and searched wildly to see what had happened. I looked back forward and Demyx wasn't in my hand any more. Eyes wide with terror, I turned around to see Demyx, using water to trap me into a water coffin.

I flinched and pounded on the water wall. He smiled innocently at me and disappeared. I cursed as loud as I can, although bubbles came out of my lips instead. My air supply was getting low, I could tell, soon everything started going black as I closed my eyelids slowly I wasn't breathing, and my body felt cold, and limp. The water coffin disintegrated, but I still couldn't breath, it was part of my weakness. A single tear streamed down my face as I lay in the rain. The cold dry rain, mocking me for my actions, to Roxas, and to everybody else…

* * *

**_A/N- Utada's song 'Can you keep a secret' inspired this, thank her, and my friends.I got a bit carried away, I juat wanted to add the Orgy I guess, I'm sorry if it's confusing but, hey, it explains Axel's live a bit right? I'm sorry this is short I still feel gloomy! (cries) At least I thought of rewriting this one, sorry it took so long, I was busy on my other fic "the reason I'm gone" please read it, it's SoraxRiku! Anyways THANKYOU ALL REVIEWERS! You all inspired me to write better, THANKYOU! ARIGATO! (cries) _**


	5. Secret Savior

**_Konnichi wa mi'nna! Domo, domo to the one of a kind 2nd chapter, yes! Everyone here is welcome to call me a dork! Well, today I feel perky, so I'm gonna write up some Sora x Riku Land x Sky! Feel free to flame, I'm just gonna use it to burn your house down! Roxas POV. _**

**_Disclaimer: eto… I… dis-claim everything in this story… 'cept for the plot? _**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Secret savior _**

**_I can't tell you why _**

私は言うなぜ傾く

**_----------- Gomen- nesai, with my dearest apoplogies -------------------- _**

**_-----------------------It was my fault, Roxas…------------------------------------- _**

**_Thunder crashed _**and the sound of heavy rain filled my ears, while the salty smell of Ocean water filled my nose. Nice, just great, I sighed as I led the rest of my friends forward to the mayor's enormous house, heak it was visible from miles away. I kept a keen eye on Axel the whole way, as if any sign of life, but then again, since when did I care! …OK, since now, anyways, the five, I mean six of us walked casually to Axel's home, me leading, of course. Riku was right beside me, lugging Axel around on his shoulder. Sora was right on his tail, trying to stay close to Riku as possible, defiantly… Oh, yeah, almost forgot. The two yaoi gi- I mean monsters were giggling their life away about whatever shit they where whispering to each other. I sighed again as I felt the rain sink through my thick naturally spiked blonde hair, and for some reason I glanced at Axel once again, _what exactly happened to him?_ I wondered in my mind.

Easily and Quickly, we made it Axel's drive way, that was more like a swimming pool party area to us, I shrugged, if he was SO rich why in the world would he hang out with ME? Rolling my eyes I ran up the door steps and was about to knocked on the door, wait a minute… _we have a fainted Axel with us, we're nothing but poor, I don't have parents, and these people might be protective_, I froze for a minute. _They might think we're RAPERS!_ I shook my head quickly hoping to get that thought away, _oh whatever… _without another hesitation I knocked, waiting, and letting the other five catch up to me. I heard laughing from the inside, and some loud music, maybe they didn't hear me… I was about to knock again when the door slammed open, "AXEL, WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BE---" a lady with light brown hair answered, wearing an expensive pink dress, she quit her yelling and took a look at me, "hello, uh, who are you…?"

I gave her a quick confused stare, then let it slide quickly answering, "um, er, my name is… Roxas, a friend of… Axel's…"

"Well, too bad, he's not here…" She quickly replied almost closing the door, I grabbed her hand and hissed the most evilest I have ever been, if it took THIS to save Axel, it's worth it, I have to pay him back somehow.

"Look, LADY, I don't care about you're damn fucked up stupid overrated party you're having right now, but Axel is fucking dieing, and if you don't do something about it RIGHT NOW, my fist would LOVE to touch that beautiful face of yours," How could I say that? That was just, so, so mean!

She stopped and turned around, "EXCUSE ME!" She stopped though when she spotted Axel, in Riku's arm, who was trying to wake him up. "A-Axel-kun!" she grabbed Axel from Riku's hands and practically dragged him inside, all five of us stood there staring like no tomorrow. "Hello If you don't wanna catch a cold just standing there in the rain, I suggest you come in.." she said fluttering her eyelashes in annoyance. We all quickly nodded and ran inside after her, where she put Axel on a near by couch. She ran off to get "Dr. Saix" as we were stuck here to listen to the loud banging speakers and watching a ton of people party, eat, drink, and talk about… munny?

I sighed and silently added '_spoiled brats'_ while sitting next to Axel, I never seen him so peaceful, just laying there. His read spiked hair was flattened against the mattress, and emerald orbs hidden under closed eye-lids and purple marks. I slowly put his hands to his sides and held his left one, tight, "This was my fault, I shouldn't have said those things, and I just shouldn't have." I whispered so quietly only I could hear. I felt a wet tear well up in my left half closed eye; it brushed against my eyelashes and landed on his chest. Then everything started swirling, I couldn't take it, what was happening?

All the noises seized and the scene around me started spinning, I held my head tight and moaned in pain, I knew I was gonna faint, and so it was, I was dead asleep on Axel's chest.

* * *

_"Where am I… huh?" There was a boy with short spiked red hair walking the streets, he looked, sorta like Axel… no he can't be… I just stood there and watched calmly as the kid called for his "mommy" and "daddy". He was so cute, I felt a smile warm up on my mouth as I lay there. _

_Suddenly, a guy in black walked over to the poor kid, "Aww, can't find mommy and daddy I presume?" he sounded 18 but the words he used were like an old man's. The kid nodded with tears streaming down his face. "It's OK, here come with me…" _

_The man led him to a nearby alley, I didn't feel so comfortable with him at all, what did he want with the kid! I shrugged and ran after them, suddenly everything began shaking and I fell into darkness, or more like the sky, but, I just kept falling, there was no end… but there were voices. _

_"CONSINTRATE YOUR POWER!" A harsh voice commanded. There was huffing and a tired kid voice too. _

_"I-I can't! This is hard!" He cried then there was a boom and a slap, "Ow!" _

_"BURN TH HOUSE DOWN, NOW!" The little voice sniffled, then there was screaming from people, and the sound of a burning building. "Good, come now, Axel." _

_I gasped as the name was called and a tiny "Hai" was answered, what did Axel do all his life? _

_I shook my head as I kept falling, am I in Axel's mind, but how? _

* * *

The darkness came to an end, and I jumped up from my cousin and Riku's arms. I was in that hospital I was in before, with Dr. Saix.

"Hey, Roxas! Time to wakey!" I heard my cousin call to me.

"I'm awake dumbass…" I hissed as he giggled.

"omg, Roxas I have sooo much blackmail for you! You looked so cute on Axel! (.)" I turned to Naminé who had a lug of pictures in her hands. My eyes suddenly turned into fire and my face went completely red from blushing.

"NAMINÉ! GIMME THOSE! (> )" I chased after her eventually bumping into a now OK Axel. I fell backwards and "owed" while Naminé giggled and hid the pictures, I sighed as she got away, and sat there rubbing my head. Axel laughed and held out a hand,

"You, OK?" I slapped it away and stood up.

"WHADDA YA MEAN, 'am I OK' ARE YOU OK, YOU FAKER! WE SAW YOU JUST LYING THERE LOOKING DEAD AND HAD TO LUG YOU BACK HOME IN THAT STUPID RAIN!" I yelled at him like a house wife. He laughed sheepishly, getting a slap in the face in return, maybe those dreams, where just dreams. None of that truly happened, how could a guy like Axel actually be like that?

"Yeps, Axel agreed to take you in, since you've go no where to goes, I can't bring you back to destiny islands, I don't want aunt and uncle repeat the past…" Sora smiled at me and Axel, then went off to glomp Riku. I laughed and finally had the feeling to ask, "hey, you guys together?" I watched as the two blush and laughed it off.

"Pretty much…" Sora sighed then jumped into Riku's arms, "LET'S PARTY!" soon, I was watching my friends rush into the party room,

"I'm sorry, they're such animals…" I rolled my eyes. Axel laughed a bit then sighed, he went outside and to his room. I followed him, with curiosity hanging onto me like a baby koala. He walked slowly into his room and out to the balcony, to stare blankly at the dark night sky, I could tell he was hiding something… something bad.

"Oi, Ax-kun," since when did I find the courage to say that! "… what's wrong?"

He gave me a blank stare then a sigh, looking back up at the stars above us. I studied his face for any sign of emotion, but the only one I found was blankness. I shrugged while poking his arm, "Axel!" His eyes widened and all emotion ran back to his face as he turned to me, "Huh? Oh, sorry!" He started smirking again, "C'mon the party's downstairs!" I cocked an eyebrow as he easily picked me up bridal style and led me down to the party…

**_------- I know he's hiding something, and I need to find out WHAT…------------- _**

TBC…

* * *

**_A/N- Shorter than expected, I know, from now on I'm demanding seven reviews for each chapter though please? Anyways, just re-setting the position of the plot and pointing out where it's going, the next chapter will be much longer and more about Roxas' life with Axel, and Axel's life as Roxas' guard… I'll add all of the action later! Ja Ne! REVIEWW! _**

**_P.S. thank the song ''Distance' by Hikki-chan for this chapter, Utada's songs ALWAYS inspire me to write! THANCU HIKKI-CHAN! I also thank all my reviewers for cheering me on! . I hope you continue to review, because I can't write without a reason, and you guys are enough of a reason! . I'll give you all digital cup-cakes and honey-buns! ---Passes out cupcakes and honey-buns--- Thancu, all! I hope more people join into my story, Oh, and I'm gonna re-write the prologue and 1st chapter part one, and make it sound better, so watch out for that .---Dances in celebration for completion of 2nd chapter, FINNALLY!--- _**


	6. 3 Important to you

**_Sorry this was so friggen late all this homework is killing me! I feel dead, anyways, hi again my peeps and here's chapter… uh whazit? –scratches head- who cares, enjoy!_**

**_Why was father such an asshole?_ **It was the first thing that came to mind as I opened my eyes slowly to the far away light. I groaned lazily and sat up, rubbing my eyes and clearing what's left of my vision. The party WAS a blast but I couldn't help but wonder why Axel's been acting so bummed lately, and I couldn't help but feel it was "my fault". Sighing, I shifted sideways only to fall off of the couch I was laying on with a thump. "Ugnnnhhhh….." I moaned rubbing the lump that formed on my head. Suddenly, I smelt a delicious aroma coming from the room next to where I was. Drooling, I jumped up and followed the strong sent to a small kitchen located next to the living room. Peering from behind the counter, I spotted Axel next to the heated stove and seeming to be cooking something, something tasty.

Trying my best to sneak, I walked up from behind him only to get caught off guard by a weirdly unnoticeable trap. A rope latched onto my frail leg and pulled me up and upside-down where I was hanging weakly in shock. I let out a small squeal making Axel turn in utter surprise "Oh, sorry about that!" He easily snapped a rope and caught me as I dropped down, setting me down gently right side up.

"You mind telling me why that was there?" I got no answer from him as he continued cooking whatever he was cooking. "Hello?"

He seemed to snap out of a gaze and let out a weary "oh" then turned to me "no reason" I gave him one of those that-isn't-a-fucking-logical-reason glares and stomped my foot dangerously hard on the ground.

He gave me an innocent smile and passed me a plate with an amulet egg placed neatly on with a fork, "here, you hungry?" I gave him another dangerous glare and followed him to the neat dinning room to the left of the tiny kitchen. It was gigantic, complete with chandeliers and everything; I stared in shock as he dragged me to a chair and forcefully sat me there. "So? You gonna eat?"

I turned with an innocent "what?" look and smiled sheepishly. I sat down and placed my food in front of me as Axel took the seat next to me and started lazily chowing down. I stared in surprise at his speed and kept absolutely quiet. He must have found this weird and stared back.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly making me flinch. I smiled lightly and sighed.

"Uh… no… but where did Sora and them go?"

"Home, they decided you'd be safe here and left." I grimaced, safe… here? What are they insane? I blushed lightly and got up with my now empty plate and dragged it to the kitchen sink where daggers flew out of no where and pinned me to the opposite wall. I hung there gasping in surprise, what was going on here? Axel came trotting into the kitchen and got me down. "So… sorry, heh…" he snapped every dagger down easily and helped me down. I dusted myself and sighed.

I gave him another deadly glare and walked up only to fall into a trap door and only be hanging on by the side, I quickly yelled, "Axel!" and heard footsteps coming near. A hand reached slowly down and brought me up.

"Sorry", he apologized again but I glared stronger this time.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

He WAS hiding something still and I know it. He carried me upstairs into his room walking in a weird line, probably dodging every trap on his way. He dropped me on his bed and started poking at the stuff in the room. I sat there and stared. Soon he finished being weird and gestured me to "stay put "then ran downstairs closing the door. I just sat completely still, and for some reason I couldn't move at all. But I'll tell you one thing, I sat there for 15 minutes only to hear loud noises emitting from outside, snaps, crashes, booms, and whatever comes to you're mind too (unless you're perverted). I sighed as Axel re-entered the room looking as if he fell into a deep pool totally covered in sharks, but calmly he smiled at me and stated, "let's go to the mall." Then walked out with a change of clothes, I fell sideways and moaned. What kind of weird un nerved story AM I in?

In the mall was no different though, he'd keep like at least a two feet radius to me and kept peering about the place. I found this sorta…. Un normal or maybe this was just how he was? No, no sane human on Earth would act like this…. The question was, was he even sane? I stared as he observed a store before I entered only to be clobbered by two familiar girls, didn't see that coming.

They where dressed in non other than that new girly clothing thing. You know with the overly mini skirts and the sleeveless tops things. It's really freaked. What else I noticed was their bags that read "I ♥ Yaoi" no surprise. "HEY ROXY!"

"Kairi, what the heak are you doing here? I thought you went home?" I gave her a suspecting look.

She pouted and hugged me, "BUT I WANNA STAY HERE A BIT LONGER!" Fake tears poured out of her eyes as she gripped me harder. I narrowed my eyes and pushed her off.

"Whatever…" I sighed I looked over to the Blondie who was playing with her hair annoyingly.

"So, what are YOU and HIM doing here… TOGETHER?" She said rather awkwardly. I gave her an accusing stare as she giggled "cute, bye!" She winked then dragged Kairi off and muttered something about "Gravitation" I swear those two are the biggest and obvious closet perverts in all history.

I turned over to the still Axel who seemed interested by something from afar. I look his way as if I where in his point of view to find out, yet it was a bit too crowded. I couldn't see a thing yet Axel was pretty intent of whatever was going on. He gestured me to stay and walked off suddenly, but that's when I noticed the man in a black tux. He tipped his hat and smirked at Axel, who did nothing but forcefully dragged the man outside. What in hell is going on!

**_Sorry, short AGAIN I really need to achieve a goal or somin, anyways, I'm in search of editors, whoever will be unlucky enough top put up with my poor, late work, anyways, for good updates every week info. On my stories, visit my homepage (located on my profile at top –homepage-) and read my blog. That's the only thing I CAN update --;; thancu peeps bai for now. Oh and one more thing, the next chapter has AkuDemy and losts of action and all that crap , NOW sayonara gozimasu._**


	7. 4 Ironic

_**Hi again folks, just as I promised, a MUCH LONGER CHAPTER! Sorry, for this hold up. I've just been plain busy lately… So, here I am with the mystical and magical fourth chapter. It just makes me plain sad that I only got 2 reviews last chapter T-T please read & review/flame. Without that I have no fire in my writing engine!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own KH, I love it so much that I choose to adore it by writing about it and proving it to other people. Thank you… (Axel POV)**_

**_-------Chapter 4- Ironic_**

I dragged Demyx' frail arms out the door of the large and populated mall, "I told you I'd come for him…" he'd repeat rapidly as I threw him outside, somewhere where no sneaky human eye would go. He had that stupid goofy smile on his face that I knew so very well.

"Demyx, why can't you just leave us the hell alone?" I mumbled as I let go and forcefully smashed his body into the wall.

"Because…" but now there was rage in his voice that I thought I'd never hear in my life. His eyes shot fire and his water concealed "sitar" appeared abruptly in his hands. "One, this is what 'he' told me to do…" He took a rapid swing at me as I jumped backwards careful not to make too much noise and bring in attention. "Two, you just decided to deliberately break up our friendship… no RELATIONSHIP the time you left…" Water swing into the air and hit me like arrows from Indians. I felt my life grow weaker and weaker to each hit.

But, no matter what I kept a close eye on him. He continued blasting me until I yelled his name out and he finally stopped. "So this was your plan, to get me somewhere distant and kill me? That's a little too easy don't you think?" My voice was Suave despite all the pain that rang hungrily through my weakened body. I blinked as I noticed the wet tears that were just beginning to run down his childish face, although I still saw anger in his eyes.

"Axel-kun…" He said softly then walked slowly toward me letting his Sitar dissolve into water. "Why did you do this to me… why did you leave me… with them…" he broke down to his knees and began to weep calmly. "You always said 'I love you' and all that crap and we where just so close, so why?"

I stood there dusting myself off. I walked slowly towards him conscious if it where just a trap. But it wasn't, he was really weakly crying below me. I bent down and pulled Demyx up slowly trying to be gentle and weak. "You know… I did love you." He looked up faintly letting me have a good picture of his tears and face. My thumbs wandered to the top of his face and I wiped the remaining liquid off.

I heard him sigh as I moved closer and tenderly planted my lips on his. I felt him wriggle beneath me as I push him up against the wall. I let go, trying not to hurt him and he sat there blushing. "You know, I wish that this would just end OK?" I rolled my eyes. It's been too many years…" There was hurt again. I let my hand wander up to his chin and caress his soft face. "I guess later then…

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I stood there silently waiting for Axel, I just couldn't take this anymore. It's been an hour and he STILL decides to leave me waiting here, ALONE? "Roxas…"

"Whoa!" I jumped from my thoughts and jumped around. "Naminé?"

"Hee hee" the blonde answered happily, "how have you been? Wheres Axel anyways?"

I gave her an I-Don't-know look and she let in pass. I then growled and stared at the tree in front of me. "Where's Kairi?"

"Still shopping, I gave in after spending $641 of my money." Her eyes glimmered at me. "How about you?"

"I've been doing nothing this last past hour… waiting for stupid Axel to come." There was an awkward silence after I said that. I heard her giggle a few times but I choose to ignore the reason she was. "… um hey, you remember last night the first time you came to see me when…" I didn't finish and I winced at the thought, "…you know."

"Um… yeah…" for the first time I heard weakness in her voice.

"You where wearing a heavy kimono, those ones women wear at large ceremonies, those expensive ones." I could just feel her shaking beside me.

"Uh… yeah…" She sat there silent after that.

I gave her a weird stare as she began reading her book as if a way to ignore me. "Uh… yeah…"

"So uh, gotta go get Kairi!" She said quickly and ran off. I don't know what was wrong with her or why. Theres nothing wrong with wearing a kimono… she must be hiding something special. And I know Naminé, it's probably something preety bad.

Despite Axel's orders I got up and walked away from the seating area. My feet slumped onto the ground as I passed by a whole bunch of people. My mind wandered to the arcade room as I saw a brown fluffy thing dance with a silver fluffly thing. Yeah… the way I put it sounds like a three-year old.

I rushed inside only to be met by Sora and Riku who where dancing on DDR competitively. I laughed as Sora lost and gave up. "Hey Sora, Riku, how are you guys?"

"Roxas, didn't think we'd meet you here!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked softly. I watched as Riku gestured us to the Starbucks store and payed for three coffees.

"Well, we're waiting for Kairi to be done here so we can go home, but truthfully we want to stay here with you guys." He paused to sip his coffee. "But, we don't know how we can, with the cost of the rent and all."

"I could probably get the mayor to help you live here for free, after all now that I'm living with Axel, I'm living with the mayor." I said calmly.

"Seriously?" Sora yelled jumping up.

"Probably…" I sighed.

Riku just laughed then began drinking his coffee as well.

"Yay!" Sora celebrated getting every eye in the store to turn towards us. I covered my face quickly acting like I was just passing by and walked off. I was surprised to see Riku doing the same.

"Uh, Hey guys! Wait up for me!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Whatever." But in truth I was absolutely worring about Axel. _'where are you…?'_

_

* * *

_

(+**'+ POV)**

**I walked out of the store hoping as well that no one decided to follow me. There seemed to be shouting and soft whispers from behind the building I walked by. This was my job, but I didn't mind. I have no idea how a young kid like me got the job as a special police detective, I guess it was my boyfriend's fault.**

**My eyes wandered around the building as I made sure to leisure my pace so I wouldn't be heard and snuck quietly to the noise. There was a curse as I backed up against the wall. **

"**Do you hear that?" Came a suave and familiar voice.**

"**No…" whimpered another, "It's probably just a dog."**

"**You've got to be kidding me." Their footsteps were heavy and loud as they approached my hiding spot. Cold sweat rushed down the corner of my face as I searched frantically for a way to hide. **

"**who's there…?" stated the rough voice. I knew how much shit I was in then. I looked above quickly and jumped in hope for a miracle. They turned the corner and looked around as I stared down at their silly looking heads. Then I recognized one of them. His red spiky hair reminded me of flames and his emerald eyes looked surprised and confused. But the other man, I knew what kind of crap he had been in. **

**I tried my hardest not to hiss at the red-haired man about how much of a traitor he was to his whole city and as well tried to not fall. "C'mon…" he said quietly, "guess you where right."**

**That's when I slipped. My hand let go of the pole abruptly and I came crashing down bottom first. I couldn't believe who was the one to catch me. I jumped off of his arms and hissed, "What is a professional criminal like you hanging out with the city heir?"**

"**Huh, me?" He asked pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah you, bastard." I pointed out the obvious.**

"**Look we didn't mean to cause trouble here---" The mayor's son started.**

**I cut him off swiftly, "And you, Mr. Heir, what the hell are you doing? Hanging around criminals and NOT reporting it, what are you trading drugs?"**

"**What?" He asked as if he didn't know. Quickly, I punched the other man square in the face who winced backwards.**

**Then it hit me. Something seemed to invade me and I felt dissy, I couldn't belive the feeling. The last thing that came to sight was a silver haired man who smirked. Half of his face was covered by his hair and his navy blue eyes shimmered mischievously. I've failed the police, I've failed my life.**

**---+Chapter 4 OWARI+**

_**A/N- This chapter gave in A LOT of future hints, and I'm sorry if it's lame, I've been trying my best not to stop it in the middle where it would be a short as my last few chapters. Thanks for reading… :3 Review, onegai?**_


End file.
